The Blame Is Mine
by HannahWilliam33
Summary: Love story between Kitty and Marley. (Friends first, relationship later). Set after they lost at sectionals. Kitty tries to comfort Marley about passing out on stage. Kitty likes Marley a lot more than just friends. Trigger warning: contains abuse, self-harm, eating disorder. M for smut in later chapters Oh and sadly I don't own Glee
1. Hopeless Wandering

Kitty felt awful. She had never meant for Marley to go that far with her purging. She was just jealous of the tall, skinny brunette. Kitty was terrified that Marley was never going to forgive her. But it turned out, Marley blamed herself more than anyone else. This killed Kitty on the inside. How could she have done this to her? She may have acted like she hated Marley, but really, she was just jealous and had actually grown to care for the frail brunette. She didn't know how she was going to make this up to Marley or even the New Directions. How could she apologize to her without telling her what her original intentions were? But she knew she had to do it.

_I may be a bitch,_ she thought, _but I'm not that crazy or evil. I really want Marley to be okay. How could I have done that? _

No, Kitty didn't love the girl like that, but she did care for her as a friend. Yea, she had told Marley she had a hot bod. But no way, no way could she ever like her. Even if she did, it would ruin her whole reputation. And no way was Kitty going to allow that to happen. Not now. Not ever.

The next day when they had their six minute Glee meeting the next day in the auditorium for six minutes. When Marley piped her hand up and said she'd be there at the next meeting, Kitty's heart dropped. She also couldn't stand the thought of Tina talking down to her like that. However, she wasn't going to talk down a fellow Cheerio in the middle of Glee practice. She was going to wait until later to confront that evil Asian bitch.

Right before Cheerios practice, she confronted Tina.

"If you're ever mean to Marley again, I will ruin you. And I mean I will ruin your whole life, do you understand me?"

"Why do you care what I do and don't say to Marley?"

"Because…because she's my friend."

"Really? Because last I checked you treated everyone who's not a Cheerio and as popular as you like a piece of garbage."

"Well, Marley is my friend now. So please leave her the hell alone. I actually really do care about her. And you're only going to make everything worse for her by picking on her."

"Whatever," was the Asian's response.

_Now, to check on Marley. She's probably hanging around the school because her mom works here. Let's check the cafeteria._

Kitty was right. She saw Marley sitting there, thin, pale, and frail.

"Hey," Kitty said.

"Hi," Marley responded.

"So…I'm really worried about you."

"Why? I'm fine, I just passed out from exhaustion."

"No, you passed out because you haven't been eating and have been puking your guts out if you do eat."

"Yea, well you talked me into that."

"I know and I shouldn't have. I'm so sorry," the blonde replied, nearly in tears.

"Whatever, you don't care about me. No one does," Marley said and her voice trailed off at the last few syllables in the sentence.

"But I do. I know I acted like a bitch towards you, but it's honestly because I'm jealous of you and your hot bod. I really do mean that. Okay? And I'm sorry I told you to do all those things, but honestly, all of my friends do it. We're supposed to be on this stupid strict diet and take this shit Coach Sylvester mixes up, but honestly, I'm tired of it. I just want to be happy, and honestly, I'm not. I only told you to do those things because I wanted to be less alone in this and now I can't stop either."

"Why did you want me to do this if you knew it was this much hell?"

"I never meant to hurt you, Marley. I was just jealous of you because let's face it, you're like the hottest girl at this school and any guy would be lucky to ever date you."

"Do you really think so?" Marley asked.

"Yes, of course I do," responded Kitty, reaching for Marley's hand, who then grasped her friend's hand tightly, "Alright then, let's go take you shopping for those clothes I promised you I'd buy for you."

They went to the mall and to all these different stores like American Eagle, Hollister, and Abercrombie, stores Marley had only dreamed of ever having.

"And now for the makeover, we will be going to Macy's! They have amazing makeup and we can either have it done there or we can do it at my house."

"Let's buy the stuff and bring it to your house."

"Okay," Kitty exclaimed and smiled brightly.


	2. Peace

**This fanfic is AU as if the first sleepover never happened. **

They arrived at Kitty's house and Marley was awestruck.

"Oh my God, this house is huge!" Marley exclaimed.

"I know, tell me about it. My room is this way," Kitty told Marley pointing up the stairs.

Kitty's room was filled with pink walls with several posters of sexy models. She also had a cross on one of her walls.

"Nice room," Marley commented.

"Yea, I guess. Anyway, so what do you want to start with…hair or make-up?"

"Hair," Marley said.

"Okay, take a seat right here," Kitty said, pointing to her bed.

Marley did as Kitty asked her to.

"Okay, I'm just going to straighten your hair, is that okay?"

"Yea," Marley replied.

Kitty straightened Marley's hair. When she was finished straightening Marley's hair, she exclaimed, "Gorgeous!"

"And now for the make-up…"

Kitty went to the bathroom and got concealer, foundation, lip gloss, mascara and whatever else she could find to do her friend's make-up.

So Kitty did Marley's make-up and afterwards, she told Marley to look into the mirror.

"I love it!" Marley told Kitty and hugged her.

"Great, let's take pictures and put them on Facebook."

"Okay!"

They ended up taking so many pictures it almost took up all of Kitty's memory on her phone.

"Well, I'm really tired," Marley said.

"Me too," Kitty replied.

So they lie down and fell asleep next to each other, grinning. It was blissful, peaceful, and quiet. It was as if nothing had ever harmed either one of them.


	3. Hope

Kitty was the first one to wake up the next morning, so she went downstairs and fixed them both breakfast. She made eggs, pancakes, and a bowl of fruit with apple juice for both of them and brought it upstairs, where she found Marley had just woken up.

"Good morning sleepyhead, I made us breakfast!" Kitty exclaimed.

"Do I have to eat it? I feel huge enough as it is already."

"Yes, you have to eat it," Kitty said, slowly lifting up Marley's shirt, where she pointed to Marley's ribs, slowly rubbing her fingers across them and said, "Marley, that's not healthy. You need to eat. Please."

"Fine," Marley said, "I'll eat."

Kitty then proceeded to fix Marley breakfast. She knew Marley wouldn't want much, so she fixed her a serving of eggs with an apple. Kitty then fixed herself a bowl of Raisin Bran, two servings of eggs, and an apple.  
"You don't have too much on your plate, please try to eat it."  
Marley nibbled at her food, but was barely able to finish it when she had around an hour to do so. Kitty, however, finished her food in around fifteen minutes. This caused Kitty to become even more concerned.

So Kitty then looked at Marley and told her, "Marley, I just want you to know I think you're an extremely beautiful person."

"But I'm really not."

"You are. And no matter what it takes, I'm going to do whatever it takes to make you believe that."

Marley smiled slightly at the thought. However, she knew inside that nothing was going to change that. Kitty then did something that surprised her. She hugged her.

"I'm so sorry, Marley. I never wanted any of this to happen. I'm so sorry," Kitty said, crying.

"It's okay, Kitty," Marley replied, "It's okay, it's not your fault. I know you didn't want this. It's okay, Kitty, I forgive you."

"You might, but I don't know if I can ever forgive myself."  
"You should. I promise you it's all going to be okay."

After a few minutes, Marley let go of Kitty, "Hey look…why don't we go watch some Disney movies in the living room or something?"

So they did. It was fun. They giggled at the funny movies, wished they were princesses during the Disney princess movies, and cried during The Lion King.

"You know what Marley? You're a fun girl and I like you." Kitty told her after they took The Lion King out.

"You are too, and I like you too" Marley replied, smiling.

"Wow…that was dumb…I'm sorry it's just that I…I...don't know…I'm sorry."

"No, what is it, Kitty?" Marley asked.

"It's just…I like you…like a lot. And I know we've only known each other a few months but I don't know how else to say it. But I think I love you."

"Kitty…I've been feeling the same way. I just didn't know how to say it. You mean a lot to me. And I just want you to know that no matter what, you always will."

At that moment, they kissed passionately. After a few minutes, Marley broke the kiss.

"Wait," Marley said, "I think we should take things slow."  
"You know what?" Kitty replied. "You're right."

So they watched Disney movies and cuddled for the rest of the afternoon.


	4. Secrets

Eventually, both Marley and Kitty ended up falling asleep on the couch. However, at around 8:00, Kitty woke up. Not wanting to wake Marley, Kitty tiptoed to the kitchen, where she fixed herself a soda. All of a sudden, she heard her phone vibrate. It was a text message from her mother.

**Kitty's mom: Be home in about an hour with Bob. Stay out of the way.**

_Must be a new boyfriend of hers, _Kitty thought to herself.

**Kitty: Okay. Can I go to Marley's house then?**

**Kitty's mom: Doesn't matter to me, just don't be in the house when I get there.**

Kitty sighed. She knew her mom was an alcoholic and brought guys home almost every day. She also knew her mom was rich, and this was how she got her money. Sometimes, the guys would even go into her room…and her mom wouldn't stop them.

_Whatever, _she thought, _I just need to get out of here._

She went over to the house and shook Marley gently. Marley rubbed her eyes and woke up. "Yea?" she asked.

" We need to go like now. Can I spend the night at your house tonight?"

"I'm sure my mom won't mind."  
So they grabbed their stuff and headed to Marley's house. Marley didn't want to push Kitty by asking too many questions but she wanted to know why she needed to come over.

"So what's up? Why do you need to come over?"

Kitty gulped. She didn't know if she should tell Marley or not. "Um, I don't know…I just think it would be nice to go to your house."

"Bull…" Marley said, "Look, if we're going to be in a relationship, I need you to be 100% honest with me, okay?"

"Okay. Just promise me you won't judge me."  
"I promise."

"Well…my mom's an alcoholic and she's also a prostitute. My mother and father got divorced when I was really young. But my dad's super rich so he gave us a whole lot of money to keep from having to pay child support. That's why we have such a huge house and I get nice things But he never comes to see us anymore," Kitty said sadly, "But that's not all. Sometimes, her 'colleagues as she so calls them will come into my room and…well you know…"

"Kitty, you have to tell somebody."

"But I can't. My mom would kill me."

"Then, I guess you'll have to stay with us for a while then, huh?"

"Yea…I just I feel it happen every hour of every day."

"How long has it been going on?"  
"Since my dad left and I was around five years old then. So around 11 years."

They then arrived at Marley's house. They got out of the car, and walked into the kitchen.

"Hey mommy!" Marley exclaimed, running up to her mother and giving her a hug.  
"Hey sweetie, Is this Kitty? I've heard all things about you Kitty." Mrs. Rose told Kitty, causing Marley to blush.

"Yes, it is," Marley replied, smiling, "Can she stay here for a while? She's kind of going through a lot and needs a place to stay."

"Of course, that would be fine!"

"Thank you Mrs. Rose."

Marley and Kitty then proceeded to head upstairs. When they got there, Marley almost immediately fell asleep. Kitty wondered how in the hell her girlfriend could be so tired. However, she realized her eating disorder probably made her energy go down.

Kitty then remembered the text from earlier. She also remembered everything that happened to her as a child.

_My fault, _she thought to herself, _it was my fault. I never did anything to stop it._

She then thought about something she hadn't thought about in a while. She thought about the razorblades she had hidden in her room, her backpack and even at school. She then quickly grabbed one of the ones out of her backpack, and headed to the bathroom and locked the door. Relief swept across her face as she pressed the razor blade down and watched the blood drip from her wrist.


	5. Broken but Healing

Marley woke up, at around 11:00 p.m., looking on the other side of the bed, wondering why no one was there.

"Kitty…where are you?" Marley asked.

No reply.

Then she looked in every room in the house. When she got to the bathroom, it was locked.

"Kitty…KITTY! What's going on in there?!"

Kitty was floating in and out of consciousness, not knowing what was real and what her imagination was.

After waiting a few more minutes, Marley ran to her bedroom, grabbed the key she had for emergencies, and opened the door.

"Oh my God, Kitty! What happened?" Marley asked her girlfriend, leaning down and checking for a pulse. There was one, but it was low. She then grabbed a paper towel, and put it down on Kitty's wound that was bleeding most profusely. It soaked through really quickly so she quickly reapplied the paper towels. She knew what she had to do next.

"Mom…MOM!" she nearly screamed.

Her mother rushed down the hallway and nearly yelled, "Holy hell! What happened?"

"I honestly don't know. Call 911. Her pulse is really low. Please hurry mom, I can't lose her," Marley said, nearly in tears.

"Hold on Kitty, we're calling an ambulance. You're going to be okay. It's all going to be alright. I just wish I knew what made you do this. I love you so much."

"The ambulance is on its way. How is she doing?"

"How do you think?" Marley said, with just a hint of sarcasm.

"Excuse me for caring," her mom said.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so scared."

"I know. I know you are baby. She'll be okay. I promise."

"How do you know?"

"Same reason I know you're going to get over this eating disorder thing. You're both going to get better because you're both strong girls and you have each other. And you both have me," Mrs. Rose said, winking at the last part, hoping for her daughter to at least smile a little. It worked.

"Thanks mom," Marley said, hugging her mother.

They heard sirens in the distance and the ambulance was soon there, taking the one and only Kitty Wilde to the hospital.

Marley and her mom followed the ambulance to the hospital in their minivan. When they arrived at the hospital, they were forced to wait in the waiting room, until Kitty's vitals were brought back to normal.

After about an hour of waiting, the doctors let both of them go to see Kitty.

"I wonder why her mom isn't here," Mrs. Rose said.

"Me too. Her mother doesn't seem like that great of a mother though, from what I've heard," Marley stated sadly.

"So…how are you doing?" Marley asked, walking towards the bed.

"Okay, considering the circumstances," Kitty replied.

"We're just glad you're okay," Mrs. Rose said.

"Thanks. But you didn't have to call the ambulance. I was fine."

"Kitty, no you weren't, I found you passed out on the bathroom floor. You really scared me," Marley almost cried.

"I'm so sorry," Kitty said, crying, "I didn't mean to. I'm an awful person. I'm so sorry."

"I'm just glad you're okay baby," Marley replied grabbing Kitty's hand, "Don't worry about it, it's the least I could do after all you've done for me."

"What are we ever going to do Marley? We're a mess."

"Yes, we are. But we sure are a beautiful one, aren't we?" Marley replied, kissing Kitty's forehead, "I love you. Please talk to me next time you want to do this."

"I'll try, I promise, it's just really hard. There's not much I can control in my life. And this is the only thing I can."

"I know how that is," Marley replied, hugging her girlfriend.

Mrs. Rose then smiled and said, "You two are very strong, beautiful girls. Don't forget that. Just because you're hurting doesn't mean you can't be healed. And we're all going to get through this together.

Marley and Mrs. Rose then reached down and hugged Kitty.

The nurse suddenly came in and said, "Alright, out, we need to check her vitals."

"Okay," the three of them replied in unison.

Before leaving the room, Marley said, "Remember that I love you."

"I'll never forget," Kitty said, winking.


	6. Beautiful Pieces

The next day, the doctors released Kitty Wilde from the hospital. Her mom had been there to help sign the release forms, but she wasn't very happy about it. Marley and her mother noticed something was wrong and followed the blonde and her mother to the parking lot. What they overheard shook them both to the core.

When Mrs. Wilde and her daughter were in the parking lot, her mother wasted no time telling her, "You stupid, selfish little bitch. Why would you do this to me? You know I have my own problems to worry about. I don't want you in my house anymore."

"M-m-mom…y-y-you c-c-can't d-d-do t-t-that…" Kitty replied, tears about to explode.

"I can and I will. You're sixteen now and technically you don't need a legal guardian. Come by and get your stuff later, but make it quick. I don't want anything to do with you anymore."

After that, her mother pulled out of the parking lot, causing Kitty to violently shake and break down. Marley ran up to her and held her, saying, "It's okay, it's alright. It's all going to be okay."

"No, M-m-Marley, it w-won't. My m-m-mother just kicked me out."

"I know," Marley replied, "But my mom's going to let you stay with us, right mommy?"

"Of course we will. No mother should ever treat her child that way. And I'm going to make sure you're taken care of."

"Thanks," Kitty replied, unsure what to think of their kindness, "Can we go to my house so I can g-go a-a-ahead and get the rest of my stuff?"

"Of course," Mrs. Rose told the petite blonde.

When they arrived at the Wilde household, Kitty and Marley went in to get everything Kitty would need. They grabbed a suitcase, filled it with all of the clothes Kitty thought necessary, Kitty's laptop, her phone and laptop charger, all of her CD's and her movies. She also grabbed her favorite stuffed animal. It was a stuffed golden bear her grandfather had given her as a child.

"Is that everything you need?" Marley asked.

"Yea, I believe that's all." Kitty replied, and then seeing the thin girl shaking from holding the suitcase, added, "I got that."

"Are you sure?" Marley asked, still shaking.

"Yea, I got it. If you really want to carry something, you can carry my laptop case and Mr. Snuggles."

Marley sighed. She wanted to help out more, but knew she wasn't strong enough to be carrying something as large as a suitcase around. Then, they walked downstairs and got into the car. When they arrived at Marley's house, they went upstairs and put everything in Marley's room, where Kitty would be staying.

After a few hours, Kitty was finally settled and lay down on the bed. She felt sad, sadder than she had in a long time. Sure, her mom was a bitch half the time that never did anything about what those men did to her, but she never expected her to actually kick her out. She let a single tear fall down her cheek, wiping it away. However, the minute she did, more tears kept flowing down her cheek.

"Hey, what's wrong sweetie?" Marley asked her girlfriend.

"Nothing," Kitty lied.

"Something's bothering you. What is it?"

"I just feel so dirty. I'm a horrible daughter, I'm a horrible person. I deserved to be kicked out. I am selfish, I'm nothing but a selfish little bitch." Kitty said the last part barely above a whisper.

At this, Marley sat down on the bed next to her and pulled her into a hug, rubbing her back and said, "No, Kitty, this is not your fault. Your mother is evil and obviously needs some seriously psychiatric help. You are a beautiful, wonderful girl, and I care about you immensely. You're not dirty. I know you may feel that way because of what's happened to you, but you don't deserve any of this. And if I could take your pain away, I would."

"But you can't make it better, and I do deserve it," Kitty responded, tears still streaming down her face.

"No, you don't. Now, why don't we go eat some supper? My mom's making grilled chicken with green beans for supper. And cookies for dessert!"

"Are you going to eat it?" Kitty asked.

"I'm going to try, but I want you to get up and come downstairs with me. I know you're upset right now, and I know you need me. But I can't eat that meal by myself. And I need you to help me get better just like you need me. I love you Kitty."

"I love you too."

After that, they both headed downstairs to eat supper, both scared of the demons in their own minds. However, they knew they had to be there for each other and were willing to do anything for each other. After supper that night, the two fell asleep in each other's arms, hoping they could let the healing between each other begin.


	7. Help

The next morning, the two girls woke up entangled in each other's arms and went downstairs to eat breakfast. It was a Monday and they shuddered at the thought of that. As they were eating their breakfast (Marley had an apple and Kitty had a bowl of oatmeal), they discussed coming out to the Glee club.

"What do you think?" Marley asked Kitty.

"Hmmm…About what?" Kitty responded.

"Coming out…you know…to the school…"

"I'm actually perfectly okay with it. No one messes with me." Kitty responded with a HBIC glare.

"And I'm glad they don't," Marley responded sweetly and kissed her girlfriend soft on the lips.

"Aw. You two are adorable!" Mrs Rose exclaimed, making both Kitty and Marley blush.

"Good morning, mommy! We were just talking about coming out to the Glee club." Marley told her mother, walking up and giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh that's great, honey! But…are you sure you two are ready?"

"Of course we are!" Kitty exclaimed and then added, "No one would ever mess with me or anyone I tell them not to.

This made Marley give her girlfriend another kiss on the lips and Mrs. Rose giggle. Then, the three of them piled in the car heading to the school.

They had almost every class together, so they walked everywhere together. By the time Glee club rolled around, they were excited about finally telling the club about their new found relationship. Mr. Schuester was late, as usual, so they had to wait ten extra minutes before telling the club about what happened. When he arrived, Kitty raised her hand.

"Yes, Kitty?" Mr. Schuester asked.

"May me and Marley share something with the club?"

"Of course, go ahead."

The two girls got up in front of the club and held hands, making the whole club gasp in shock.

"We have recently discovered that we both have feelings for each other and are in a relationship now."

"When did this happen?" Tina asked.

"It doesn't matter when, it just matters that we have feelings for each other and are exploring that now." Marley responded to the Asian.

"That's right. Now, we're going to expect respect out of every single one of you." Kitty said, glaring at each member of the glee club, causing Marley to playfully poke her in the ribs.

"That's so cool…I knew you two loved each other!" Brittany exclaimed, causing both Marley and Kitty to blush and take their seats.

Mr. Schuester proceeded to give the assignment for this week, but the two lovers weren't really paying attention. Kitty's head was on Marley's shoulder and she was rubbing Kitty's thigh with her finger.

As soon as Glee club was over, Mrs. Rose drove herself and the two young girls home. Mrs. Rose was in the kitchen and started supper, while the two lovers went straight up to Marley's room, locking the door.

They immediately started to kiss, and pretty soon, Kitty collapsed on the bed, causing Marley to fall on top of her. They fell into another heated, passionate kiss. Marley's tongue was soon in Kitty's mouth. After several minutes of kissing, Marley's hand slowly slid over the top of Kitty's Cheerio uniform, stopping at Kitty's breast and massaging it.

Kitty sighed, she was enjoying this, but it brought back many flashbacks of what happened to her as a little girl.

"Marley could you stop? I'm not ready for this yet." Kitty exclaimed.

Marley stopped immediately, sat up and asked, "What's wrong baby?"

"It just…it brings back memories. And I'm not ready to take that step yet, okay?" Kitty said, her voice barely above a whisper.

"That's okay, baby. How about we just go downstairs and watch a movie, okay?" Marley asked, rubbing her girlfriend's shoulders.

"T-t-that sounds okay." Kitty said.

So, the two girls went downstairs and watched a movie, while Mrs. Rose cooked supper. However, Kitty's eyes were downcast for most of the evening. After supper, when the two girls were finally in bed, Marley asked Kitty, "What's going on baby?"  
"Nothing…" Kitty responded.

"You know I don't buy that, but we'll just talk about this later if you don't feel like talking right now."

"Okay…" Kitty responded, sighing.

At around 3:00 a.m., Marley woke up and heard her girlfriend panting and screaming in the bed next to her. She immediately turned on the lamp right next to her bed and looked at her girlfriend with concerned eyes.

"Kitty…honey…it's just me. It's just me, wake up, please." Marley told her girlfriend soothingly, hoping not to startle the petite blonde.

"Huh?" Kitty asked, as if coming out of a trance.

"It was just a nightmare, honey. You're okay."

"Oh…" Kitty responded, sighing with relief.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?"

"Yea…"

"Well…if you're not going to talk to me, do you want to go see Mrs. Pillsbury tomorrow?"

"N-n-no." the tiny girl stuttered.

"Please, you need to talk to someone and I'll be right there with you." Marley practically begged.

Kitty couldn't resist those blue eyes and finally responded, "Fine, I'll go. But you have to be there with me."

Marley patted her girlfriend's knee and said, "Don't worry, I'll be there."

The next morning went by rather quickly and the two girls went to lunch together. After they finished lunch, they decided to go to Mrs. Pillsbury's office together. They knocked on the door to her office and the ginger lady immediately let them in, offering them a seat right in front of her.

"So…what brings you two in here today?" Mrs. Pillsbury asked.

To Marley's surprise, Kitty answered the counselor, "Well…it all began when…."


	8. Never Alone

"Well…it all began when I was a little girl…I guess around four or five…my dad left us and he gave us all this money to avoid paying child support…but it didn't stop there…my mom became a prostitute…not only for more money, but she also…I guess she just wanted someone else to show her love…." Kitty sighed because there were tears already coming out of her eyes.

Marley squeezed Kitty's hand and said, "You're doing so good so far baby, you got this."

Kitty nodded and kept going, "Well…these guys…a lot of them…t-t-they would c-c-come into my r-r-room and touch me and sometimes, t-t-they would r-r-rape me. T-t-that's not all. I s-started cutting myself when I was just thirteen years old….I guess to get away from the pain….and I never went too deep until this past weekend…and I had to go to the h-h-hospital…and my…my mother kicked me out." Kitty told the counselor all this and started sobbing into her girlfriend's neck.

"You are very brave for telling me all of this, Kitty. I want you to know that there's a bunch of people at this school who are here for you no matter what. Do you have a place to stay right now?"

"M-Marley's."

"That's good. Now, I know it's hard, but I want you to come in here once a week and tell me how you're doing. Okay?"

"O-O-Okay." Kitty replied, still crying.

"Was there anything else you wanted to tell me?"

"Y-yes….Mrs. Pillsbury…how come I feel like what they did to me was m-my fault?"

"I don't know, Kitty. But I want you to know this. It wasn't your fault. And you aren't alone in this. Okay?"

"Okay."

The two girls then went on to class with a late pass from Mrs. Pillsbury. The rest of the day went by relatively fast. That night, they fell asleep, entangled in each other's arms, not ever wanting to let go."


	9. Vulnerability

Kitty woke up with a jolt in the middle of the night. She felt as if she couldn't breathe because she'd had a nightmare of what had happened to her as a child. Slowly, she got out from underneath the covers and walked to the bathroom and locked the door. Her breaths were uneven, she was sweating and her heart was beating so fast she thought she'd explode.

Then, she looked into the bathroom for the one thing she knew would make her feel better. The blade was in the drawer underneath a bunch of other stuff. She sat down on the toilet lid, pulled her pants down and dragged he blade across her skin over and over, until the seeping crimson was enough. After that, she put the blade up and cleaned her mess up. Then, she bandaged up her cuts, and put her head in her hands. She sobbed and sobbed. She just couldn't do this anymore. Her mother had abandoned her. She didn't see the point in any of this anymore.

Then, she heard a knock on the door.

"One second," Kitty said, trying not to cry more. She pulled her pants up, walked to the door and opened it.

It was Marley and Kitty just crumbled into her arms. Marley was slightly shocked at first since it was 4 a.m. However, she took Kitty in her arms and held her, rubbing her back. They walked to Marley's room where they both lay down and Kitty continued to sob.

"She abandoned me, Marls! She abandoned me and she let them do that to me." Kitty said with a sob.

"I know baby, I know." Marley responded and rubbed her back. Then she added, "We're going to get through this Kitty okay? I promise."

"Thanks," Kitty whispered, "I just…I want it all to go away you know?"

"I know honey. I know." Marley responded.

After a few more minutes, Marley asked Kitty, "Can I tell you something honey?"

"Anything," Kitty responded.

"When…My dad…um, he was great. But…um….he died…when I was like five….he, um…he killed himself. His life wasn't that great when he was younger, but my mom was in love with him. And they had me. And he just, one day, he was gone. I didn't understand it at the time. But my mom told me one day that this world was just too miserable and he couldn't take it. And I never understood that…how could my daddy do that you know?" Marley was in tears saying all this and Kitty huddled closer to her. Marley added "And I miss him every day. I know it's not the same as what you're going through, but I just…I know what it feels like to feel like you've been abandoned. I know it was in a different way, but a parent chose to leave me too."

They were both silent for a few more minutes before Marley said, "I just want you to know that you're not alone in this. And I'm here for you every step of the way."

Kitty nodded and replied, "Me too."

For the first time in her life, Kitty Wilde didn't know what she could say so she just sat there and let Marley hold her as she traced the outline of her thumb. Somehow, that simple gesture was enough.


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: I am so sorry I am later than usual updating. Writer's block sucks. Kitty still has major healing to do as does Marley. Last week's episode inspired me to keep this fic up. I'll update all my other fics soon too, I promise. I'll try and update more, but life gets in the way and is crazy sometimes. Praying for all those in Boston and at MIT.**

Marley felt better after telling Kitty the truth about her father, but for some reason, it left her in a pit of despair. So, the next few days, she didn't eat. It was her way of coping now, especially with what she had told the blonde. She wanted Kitty to feel free to share what she was feeling with her, but she knew it would take some time. Still, the fact that Kitty's mom abandoned her pissed Marley off. Therefore, the next few days, she didn't eat at all. Her mom, Kitty and her friends asked her what was wrong but she just said nothing, she just wasn't that hungry.

However, after a few days of watching her girlfriend starve again, Kitty had enough. She didn't want to watch her girlfriend pass out again, so after a few days when they were in Marley's room, she decided to question her.

"Marley, why are you starving yourself again?" Kitty asked once they were on the bed.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Marley lied.

Kitty cocked an eyebrow and said, "Really?"

"Okay, fine, but it's just not fair. Ever since I told you about my dad, I can't stop thinking about him, ya know? And it's totally not right what your mom did to you either! It's not fair!" Marley exclaimed.

Kitty was slightly taken aback by the explanation, but she still asked, "Why are you starving yourself again, though?"

"Because I can't control anything else, I might as well control how fat I'm getting again."

Kitty then wrapped her arms around her girlfriend, rubbed her back and said, "I know, baby, I know. That's how I feel with the cutting. But we have to stop you know? I care about you so much honey, and so does your mom, and so does everyone in Glee club. We all love you and hate to see you hurting. I just wish I could make it all go away, but I know I can't. And I'm sorry, but at least we can be there for each other and hold each other and hope that it's enough to get us through each night, which it will be. On another note, I NEVER want to hear you say you're fat or ugly again. You are beautiful, but you're so much more than just your looks. You're talented, you're amazing, you're intelligent, you're stylish, you're more than good enough for me and everyone else. You're so amazing and I love you so much."

"I love you too," Marley replied.

"Why don't we go eat now?" Kitty asked.

They went down stairs and ate their supper and Marley ate whole meal. Kitty and Mrs. Rose were so proud of Marley that they watched a movie to celebrate.

After the movie, they went upstairs to Marley's room and started kissing passionately. After a while, they had to come up for air and then they went back to kissing again. The kisses they shared that night were the most magical either had ever experienced. They both saw firecrackers and stars. Soon, they became exhausted and fell asleep in each other's arms.

The night was peaceful until Kitty felt a presence looking at her. She looked up and saw it was one of her mom's exes. He then put his finger to his mouth, motioning for her to be quiet, put duct tape on her mouth and dragged her out of the window. Kitty was in a daze, but noticed that he was holding her and jumped out of Marley's window with her on his shoulder. Then, she noticed they were in a truck and he was taking her somewhere. Next thing she knew, she was in a dark place. He threw her onto the ground and punched her in the face. Then, everything went black.


	11. Safe

**Author's Note: Tonight's episode was wow. I cried. And can I just say that Artie and Sam were extremely insensitive douche bags and I'm pissed at them right now. **

About an hour later, Marley woke up and noticed that her bed was empty. She immediately started freaking out. Kitty wasn't in bed next to her for the first time since they had taken the Cheerio to the hospital. Marley automatically checked every room in the house and then started banging on her mother's door.

Her mother immediately got up and went to the door. Upon seeing her daughter's distressing features, she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Kitty's missing. I checked all over the house. She isn't anywhere. And don't even say she could have run away because you know she wouldn't do that! MOM WE HAVE TO FIND HER, WE HAVE TO FIND HER!"

Marley sobbed into her mother's robe and her mother held her for a few moments and said, "I'll call the police okay honey?"

"Okay, mom."

The police arrived and Marley answered all the questions. She wanted them to find her but she had no clue how they were going to do so. There was hardly any evidence other than a knife he had apparently dropped, so that was taken into evidence.

Meanwhile, Kitty was freaking out because she had no clue where she was. One of her mom's former clients/ex-boyfriends had kidnapped her. It was a tan guy named Carlos and he had given her the worst of the abuse. She looked around her and felt cold hair touching her skin. She was naked and bleeding. She had no clue how long she'd been knocked out but that she needed to get out of the room she was trapped in. There were no doors as far as she could tell and she didn't see any form of escape. She was trapped alone in the dark until he decided to come back and take advantage of her.

A few minutes later he came back and said, "I see our precious Kit Cat has woken up, huh?"

Kitty hated that nickname. She didn't let anyone call her that anymore, so she replied with, "What's the matter, can't get any on your own so you have to steal some girl's innocence away?"

At that, he punched her in the jaw and she just said, "Go ahead, it's not like there's nothing else you can take from me."

He then tried to punch her again, but she ducked and made a run for where she had seen him come from. Once he caught up with her, he tried to stop her from going outside, but she kicked him in between his legs and grabbed the gun that fell out of his pocket.

"Show me the way out of here!" she demanded with the gun pointed to his head.

He pointed to the door that was locked. She unlocked the door not taking her eyes off her kidnapper. She then walked outside and he followed her.

As she led him to the police station, which was surprisingly not too far away, she said, "What did you to me while I was asleep? And tell me the truth because if you don't, I swear to God, I will blow your brain to bits."

"Okay, fine, I did what I did to you when you were little. Such good memories, huh Kit Cat?"

At this, her blood boiled, but she kept the gun on him until they reached the police station. When they got there, she put the gun down and said, "This man kidnapped and raped me."

After that, the man was arrested and she was taken to the hospital where the police questioned her and they took several tests.

Marley and her mother met Kitty at the hospital. Since the hospital already knew them, they were allowed to go visit her. When they got to the room, Kitty said, "I'm so sorry, but he scared me and I didn't want him to hurt you, Marls and I don't even know how long I've been gone. I was passed out naked for most of it. I never wanted this to happen to me…."

Kitty started sobbing and Marley and Mrs. Rose soothed her, rubbing her back. Marley said, "We know baby, we know. We're just really happy you're okay, honey."

They spent the night at the hospital that night, hoping and praying the bastard that had hurt Kitty in so many ways would spend the rest of his life behind bars.


End file.
